


Like Gravity, Like Love

by ninastougaard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninastougaard/pseuds/ninastougaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fanmix and drawing I made for the story Like Gravity, Like Love writtem by raug_moss. It is made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gravity, Like Love

Like Gravity, Like Love - Fanmix

 

1\. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

_I don't quite know_   
_How to say_   
_How I feel_   
  
_Those three words_   
_Are said too much_   
_They're not enough_   
  
_If I lay here_   
_If I just lay here_   
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_   
  
_Forget what we're told_   
_Before we get too old_   
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 

2\. How To Save A Life - The Fray

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_   
_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_   
_He smiles politely back at you_   
_You stare politely right on through_   
_Some sort of window to your right_   
_As he goes left and you stay right_   
_Between the lines of fear and blame_   
_You begin to wonder why you came_

 

3\. I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons

_And I came home_   
_Like a stone_   
_And I fell heavy into your arms_   
_These days of darkness_   
_Which we've known_   
_Will blow away with this new sun_   
  
_And I'll kneel down_   
_Wait for now_   
_And I'll kneel down_   
_Know my ground_   
  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_   
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 

4\. You Are My Sunshine - Bing Crosby

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_   
  
_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_   
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I hung my head, and I cried_

 

5\. You’re Not Alone - Mads Langer

_It is the distance that makes life a little hard_   
_Two minds that once were close; now so many miles apart_   
_I will not falter though, I'll hold on till you're home, yeah yeah_   
_Safely back where you belong, and see how our love has grown_   
  
_You're not alone, I'll wait till the end of time_   
_Open your mind, surely it's plain to see_   
_You're not alone, I'll wait till the end of time for you_   
_Open your mind, surely it's time to be with me_

 

6\. Fact Fiction - Mads Langer

_I dream of dreaming dreams of her_   
_In twilight she's a constant blur_   
_The picture is clear_   
_And I'm still fact she's fiction_   
_I seem to miss the missing part_   
_She's still my favorite work of art_   
_The picture is clear_   
_And I'm still fact, she's fiction_

 

7\. Goodbye - Mick Flannery

 

_I lay in your arms_   
_In the room where you had borne the scars,_   
_It was late at night,_   
_And the city lay asleep outside,_

_And the moon was in your hair,_   
_And it all was so unfair,_   
_Or was it dear?_

_I said I’m leaving soon,_   
_I must go and do what I must do,_   
_You said you’d understand,_   
_But I really don’t see how you can,_

_When I said I’d make the time,_   
_And tomorrow I’d call by,_   
_That was a lie._

_And when I said goodnight tonight,_   
_When I said goodnight tonight_   
_That meant goodbye._


End file.
